1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to display driving circuits.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device may include a signal controller, a gate driver, a data driver and a display panel. The signal controller may provide a gate control signal to the gate driver and may provide a video data signal and a data control signal to the data driver. Each of the gate driver and the data driver may include a plurality of driving chips.
Each gate driving chip may provide a gate signal to each gate line, each gate driving chip may provide a gate signal to each gate line and each data driving chip may provide a video data voltage corresponding to a video data signal to each data line.
Along with the recent tendency toward achieving high-resolution, deep-color display devices, an interface that can provides a video data signal and a data control signal in an efficient and stable manner between a signal controller and a data driving chip.
For example, in an intra-panel interface situation, demands for clock embedded signaling for transmitting data at a high speed without a clock line and clock data recovery (CDR) recovering clock and data using the clock embedded signaling are being increased.
Further, in data transmission, demands for methods of reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI), which refers to a phenomenon of disturbing operation of another electronic device caused by energy concentration of an electronic device on a particular frequency, are being increased.